Wreck-Ru Ralph
by 2121diketarakfromROBLOX
Summary: So Ralph, Felix, Q*Bert and Sonic were walking in game central station, finding another station of Michael's Anime Shop. It's an new store near Litwak's. They are wandering around and found a land.
1. Chapter 1: New Station

So, Ralph and Felix were walking down game central station, chatting to Sonic and Q*bert.

**"****NEW STATION! NEW STATION!****"**, Ralph, Sonic and Felix did NOT Pay attention and did NOT hear the announcement.

"^ & #$!", said Q*Bert.  
"What is that, Q*Bert?" said Felix.

"^ & #$!?", said Felix.  
"What is he saying?", said Ralph and Sonic.  
"THERE IS A NEW STATION!", said Felix, as if he was Surprised.  
Q*bert hopped, Sonic dashed, Ralph ran and Felix also ran.  
NOBODY was from a video game in that station. They were all anime characters.  
"Hey, who are you?"  
"My name is Fix it Felix Junior from the game Fix it Felix, Jr. Mister."  
"Oh! Well hello Felix! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You must be from Litwak's Arcade!", said Naruto.  
"And where are you from?", said Felix.  
"This place is Maikeru's Anime Place! Just insert a dollar, buy an anime! Or insert a coin, and watch the anime instantly!", said Naruto, glad to see them.  
"So, Michael's Anime Place.", said Sonic.  
"How did you know that it's Michael in English?", said Ralph.  
"I'm Part Japanese.", said Sonic.  
"So let's check out a place, Shall we?", said Ralph.  
They all started walking into a Random Anime, and THAT One ANIME, was To-Love Ru.  
Ralph, Q*Bert, Felix and Sonic looked as of they were in Anime Drawings.  
Everyone was Separated. Ralph with Q*Bert, and Felix with Sonic.  
Sonic was under something warm, comfy and perv-ish.  
Felix..Was watching...  
"Huh? What is this..?", said Sonic, Nervously.  
"I hate perverts." Sonic got knocked into the air by the yellow hair girl. He fell down back on the building.  
"It's okay sonic. I can fix it!", said Felix, smashing sonic's face with a hammer and fixing it.  
"Thanks dude.", said Sonic.  
"No problem!", said Felix.  
"Hm...he can fix stuff with an magic hammer..?", said the Golden haired beauty.  
"Miss, you are one hot fox!", said Sonic...getting knocked out again.  
"I can fix it!", said Felix, fixing his body.  
"So you can fix stuff. Hmph. No problem, perverts."  
"Perver-ME?! I'M 30! HOW CAN I BE ONE!?", said Felix, cautiously.  
"That hedgehog. Wait ONE SECOND.." as she had a Flash-Back.  
"That..hedgehog...I know him. You dirty pervert.".  
"WAIT! OH~! What's up Yami?", said Sonic.  
"Who the heck is Yummy? Is she some kind of brat?", said Felix.  
"I'm no brat.", said Yami, "ANGRY".  
"Geez! I was just kidding! Fine, Miss, Darkness Lady.", said Felix, shaking her hand.  
"I suppose who are you?"  
"My name is Fix-it Felix Junior frm the game Fix-it Felix, Jr. Mam!", said Felix.  
"My name is Golden Darkness, Legendary Assassin.", said Yami.  
"Legendary? Well you can call me legendary hero. Need anything to fix?", said Felix.  
"Well..."

(Q*BERT AND RALPH)

"So, Nice to Meet you Q*Bert and Ralph!", said Rito.  
"You too, Riceman.", said Ralph..btw, Q*Bert is sleeping.  
"Do you like our homeroom?", said Lala.  
"Of cou-", said Ralph, getting interrupted.  
"Haha! Time to die, RITO.", said Yami.  
"OH MY F*CKING GOD! HOW THE HELL DID YOUR HAND BLADES GET BIGGER?!", said Rito, screaming in fear.  
"She's evil? Man I'm stupid...", said Felix.  
"FELIX! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!", said Ralph.  
"I'M SORRY!", said Felix.  
"WHERE'S SONIC!", said Ralph.  
Meanwhile...  
"This taiyaki taste just like chili dogs!...to me..", said Sonic.  
Back to the Gang..  
"WHAT DO-"  
"Hey Stinkbrain!", said a little girl with Black hair, with cute little hazel eyes.  
"VANELLOPE?! This is getting weirder and WEIRD-ER.", said Ralph, nervous  
"Throw a Tantrum! I dare you!", said Vanellope von Schweetz.  
"I'm going to WRECK IT..hmph."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Gonna WRECK IT!

Chapter 2: I'm Gonna WRECK IT!

**PLEASE NOTE: All of the 2121diketarak's on the reviews are me Mobile/3DS.  
I would appreciate it if you gave reviews, or use the reviews to comment.  
Have a great time reading the story! I forgot! - Is a timeline, character P(oint)O(f)V(iew) or etc. Break.**

"No, you may not fix it felix.", said Ralph, angrily.

Yami used her hand blades and started to scratch Ralph. And Ralph, Started wrecking the place.

"_Jeepers Creepers, _Ralph!", said Felix, Angrily. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WRECK THE BUILDING!"  
"I got a plan.", said Ralph, after wrecking the building and climbing to the roof.  
Yami started dashing up the building, facing Ralph; Face to Face.  
She used her hair forming into large fists, but Ralph grabbing them with his Block-Strong Fists.  
He slammed her hair to the ground and her hair was straining in pain.  
Ralph started punching on the roof, causing a block wave to hit her.  
She threw him off the building, then..  
"You're only making me feel younger, kid...", said Ralph, Happily fighting.  
Later on, they both became weak.  
"Listen, doofus and stinkbrain. Fighting won't solve anything. Calm your stupid selves and stop having Retarded Sugar Rushes!", said Vanellope, then, she had 2 emeralds in her hands.

She threw an emerald at each of their faces.  
"I'm going to kill you, young mon-", said Yami, getting interrupted.  
"How shameless wrecking the building!", said Yui.  
"Shame...sha..that word...I HATE IT!", said Ralph throwing one of his diaper baby tantrums.  
"You guys get down stairs.", said Yui pulling on Ralph's ear.  
"On second thought-I HATE MY MAMA!", said Ralph, screaming in fear, then like a little girl.

"Well, **Jiminy!**", said Felix. "I'm not cheating on my wife or anything but you miss Yui, are one hot girl-"  
"Shameless boys everywhere in this building! Where can I find any non-shameless boys?!"-  
"Did you just call the 1991 Hog?", said Sonic. Then noticing.. "GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET GOING BACK TO OUR GAMES! SEE YA EVERYONE!"  
As they left...  
They were all walking back to Game Central Station, not noticing, Yami was following Ralph, Felix and Q*Bert to Fix-it Felix, Jr.  
"I did not enjoy that place!", said Ralph, in fear.  
"Optimism, you need it ralphie!", said Vanellope.  
"You're rarely optimistic; Felix always is.", said Ralph, obviously.  
"I don't like thinking negative", said Felix, happily.  
"You do,", said Yami hiding and accidentally grabbing Felix's leg.  
"Hey...What is That thing touching m-Wooaaah it's hands on my legs!", said Felix. "Help me out, Ralph! uh...NOW!"  
Ralph looks behind Felix, and he finds nothing. He looks foward.  
"I don't know your problem, Felix.", said Sonic, then dashing to his game. "Peace out!"  
"Bye guys!", said Vanellope, rushing into Sugar Rush.  
As the boys went into Fix-it Felix, Jr., Not noticing Yami behind them. She hid in the train and they all went into Fix-it Felix, Jr.

Will they find out She's with the boys?  
See in the next chapter.


End file.
